rikimarus_hideoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame (Tenchu)
Ayame (彩女?) is a longtime member of the Azuma Ninja, dedicated to Lord Gohda Matsunoshin and his family. She is particularly close to Lord Gohda's daughter, Kiku. Biography Early Life Ayame was the last student chosen by Azuma Shiunsai. She was blessed with raw talent, but a bad attitude. She was, however, curious and willing to learn new techniques. Unfortunately, she is never patient enough to fully master one. During the Warring States period, Master Shiunsai traveled to Kyoto. Kyoto lay in ruins as warring clans fought for the ownership of the then small village. He came across a young girl on the riverbank watching corpses of fallen warriors and slain innocents float by. It was very strange for Shiunsai to see a young girl in the midst of all that desolation. He searched for the girl's parents, but he could not find them. The girl herself appeared to be in shock. She knew her name and age, but that was all. Shiunsai could not bear to leave the girl behind, but what would he do with a young girl He couldn't train her to be a female ninja, that much was clear. Shiunsai was not part of a large and well-established ninjutsu-ryu like the Iga Ninja. As a private man, he didn't have the knowledge or resources to train a female ninja. He knew nothing of the ways of love. What could he teach a girl about a kunoichi's use of seduction or hypnotism? As he prepared to turn his back on the young girl clutching at his sleeve, Shiunsai thought he detected in her the makings of a ninja. He decided to take her home after all. He raised her the only way he knew how...as a regular ninja like Tatsukichi (Tatsumaru's child name). Judged on her natural abilities alone, Ayame was probably the most talented of Shiunsai's three students. Despite her late start and her tender age, Ayame was initiated into the circle of ninja at almost the same time as Rikimaru, when she was only 14. Ayame has developed a strong relationship with Princess Kiku, the daughter of Lord Gohda . After the death of Kiku's mother Lady Kei , Ayame became sort of an older sister to Kiku . Ayame will protect Kiku at any cost from any harm . As a symbol of her relationship Ayame and Kiku always wear their sister bells close to their hearts. Burning Dawn Crisis Ayame is the youngest student of Azuma Shiunsai to be entered into the Azuma Ninja Clan. Soon after her initiation, however, internal turmoil and war befall her native country as her duties to her Lord, heart, clan and love, Tatsumaru, fall apart. As a 14 year old kunoichi, Ayame has a sharp tongue and fast, deadly techniques. Her character changes from a laid-back girl into a more mature, accepting woman. Lord Mei-Oh 7 years have passed since Ayame lost her master Azuma Shiunsai, Clan brother and love Tatsumaru during the events of Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins. She has matured a lot and improved her skills. Her fighting style is a lot quicker and smoother than Rikimaru's. She is tough, killing her enemies cold blooded without the sign of any doubt or hesitation, though she knows feelings like love, sadness and desperation. Her sarcasm is as feared as her sharp blades. Assisting Rin Ayame has now lost her clan brother, Rikimaru, in the events of Stealth Assassins. "One day in her travels, Ayame came across a decimated ninja village. She hoped to find survivors but arrived too late. The ninjas of Hagakure died whispering the word 'Kuroya' with their final breaths. As Ayame was about to leave, a young female ninja arrived and stood in her way. Her name was Rin, back form her training, and devastated to see her village in ruins. Squaring off with one another," Rin and Ayame fight, and their fates for this chapter become "inextricably intertwined." Tenrai and Rikimaru's Return Kiku's Death Kiku died during the events of Tenchu: Shadow Assassins. Skills and Abilities As the most talented student chosen by Shiunsai, Ayame is extremely skilled, despite her late start and younger age. Though uninterested and impatient at first, Ayame gained a great discipline and desire of strength after the events in Birth of the Stealth Assasins. Since then, she has obtained a set of skills different from Rikimaru and very deadly. She is able to move faster and smoother than Rikimaru, thanks to her light and flexible body type. This also requires her to have less muscle mass, so she is not as physically strong as her clan brother. This is demonstrated in their own hissatsu, when Rikimaru simply has to grab and opponents neck and pull to break it, while Ayame sometimes needs to swing the enemy with her full body weight to achieve this. Tenchu x review 03 She often uses her full body weight, like jumping on opponents to knock them down or even sitting on their shoulders with their heads between her legs; prompting her to give a full body turn and break the neck. This style of combat that uses the entire body as a weight is quite different from Rikimaru, who seems to limit contact with the foe to only his hands, and sometimes only his sword. Ayame is also capable of using an enemy's sword against him, but she is not as inclined to do so as Rikimaru is. Also, she seems to like taunting her enemies before she kills them. Rikimaru on the other hand appears to be somewhat respectful, even apologizing at times before taking an enemy's life. Ayame's style which takes advantage of her flexibility and ability to throw around her light weighted body is typical of most female ninja in their combat. She uses her twin blades effectively and powerfully, making her skilled in swordplay as well. Overall her combat style and swordplay is rather formidabble indeed, however they are still slightly less compared to that of Rikimaru. Quotes "Hurry up and die!" "You've been a bad boy, it's payback time!" "Hmmm, now where did that lecherous old goat go and hide himself?" "If you worried more about your skills and less about my manners, you probably be still alive" "I guess you deserve a thank you this time." "Who cares? He's just some drunken bumpkin." "You're the head idiot around here, aren't you?" "Goodbye Genbu The Wise, Lord of the Burning Dawn." "You mean Genbu the drooling idiot, one of the four idiots of Idiotland!" "I will kill Tatsumaru myself." "I knew you had to be in charge 'cause you stink worse than the others." "You call that stealth?" "Why do these chumps always seem so surprised?" "He'll need a bigger bomb to blow me up." "I was born ready."